


Spin the Bottle

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Games, M/M, One Shot, Other, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Micah has insisted that he's not playing this 'childish' game, until you spin the bottle and it lands on him...Gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as a drabble request, but I RLLY like it, so decided to post it as its own fic rather than shoving it in my drabble collection 
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

This is such a childish game to be playing, so silly, not the game you'd expect a bunch of fully grown, bloodthirsty, fearless outlaws to be partaking in. But here you are, watching as Sean spins the bottle yet again, eager as always, and pulls a face of disgust as it lands on a gang member who isn't exactly partaking. 

"I ain't kissing Cain!" Sean grunts, and reaches out to spin the bottle again. 

"Ah, you gotta!" Mary-Beth jumps in, snatching the bottle away before Sean can reach it. 

"What? why? he's a dog, and dogs can't play this game!"

"Where does it say that, huh?" Karen butts in, chuckling at the sight of Sean attempting to climb out of the hole he's dug. 

"I ain't got a rule book on me-"

"-so you can't prove that dogs can't play?" Mary-Beth butts in, giggling along with Karen.

Sean doesn't reply, he huffs and puffs, turning to face Cain with a frown on his face. "C'mon then, you mutt," Sean sighs as he leans in. He scrunches his face up, shutting his eyes, and before he can even pucker his lips to give Cain a kiss, Cain has already begun licking his face, wagging his tail as he jumps into Sean's lap. 

There's laughter around the campfire, yourself and the others watching through teary eyes as Sean manages to push Cain off him, urging for Cain to calm himself down. Within time, Cain does, but snuggles down on Sean's lap, making sure the camp knows that he's now got eyes for Sean. 

"Lovely, just lovely!" Sean comments as he wipes his face with his sleeve, wiping off all the slobber he can. Sean doesn't bother sorting out the mess that he's now in, his clothes more creased than ever, and his hair is a scruffy mess, instead reaching out to take the bottle and push it in your direction. 

"Go on then, your go," Sean urges, resting his hands atop of Cain. He gives him a small fuss, muttering under his breath about what a pain Cain can be. 

"Oh, alright," you sigh. The game hasn't been too unfair on you so far; you were tasked to kiss Javier, who happily accepted, and Charles, who isn't playing but allowed you to place a kiss on his cheek. At least you haven't had to kiss any dogs, or Uncle, who keeps attempting to butt-in in an attempt of getting some affection. Poor man!

You place the bottle on its side in the centre of everybody, and give it a spin, watching nervously as it eventually lands on someone... There's a small gap between two of your fellow camp members, pointing at somebody who insisted that he definitely isn't playing. 

For whatever reason, Sean had asked if Micah wanted to play, seeing as he's sitting nearby, to which Micah replied "I ain't a child." Sean had pushed and said that he's only rejecting because he knows nobody will kiss him, and Micah grumbled "if that's what helps you sleep at night," before moving a few seats away. He's sat in one of the tents, whittling a piece of wood into a spike (maybe to stab Sean with?) and probably eavesdropping into your group conversation, even though you're all talking rather loud. 

There's a mixture of disapproving sighs as everybody looks over at Micah, who perks his head up, sensing all the eyes on him. "Oh, you might as well spin again, Micah isn't joining in," Karen comments.

"Wait, no, no!" Sean butts in, attempting to press all of Micah's buttons, "if Micah's going to sit here then he has to play, that's the rules!" 

Micah raises a brow at his comment, "now, if I remember rightly, Charles also isn't playing, but he's still sat amongst y'all."

"Correction, Charles is... half-playing, he appreciates a good cheek kiss here 'n' there!" Sean corrects him, and Micah grumbles at his sassy reply. 

"I ain't movin'." 

"Then you're playin'." 

Micah lets out a long, exaggerated sigh, shuffling up from his elbows to sit upright, one leg stretched out and the other folded. He sighs once more, and then decides to ask an important question. "Who's meant to be kissin' me?" 

"Uh, me," you sheepishly reply. Micah isn't somebody that you interact with on the regular, passing comments here and there, but you've never had a proper conversation with your fellow camp member; of course, you've heard (and seen) all the red flags surrounding him, but that doesn't mean that you can't... find him attractive, right? 

You'd never dare to tell anybody about your minor, secret admiration for the blonde man, nor that you've thought about him in a few _ways_ before. You can feel your cheeks heating up at the way Micah looks at you, quietly replying "alright, if that's what you want," with a shrug.

"Y-you're alright with it?" you question, wanting to make sure you heard his reply correctly.

"That's what I just said, ain't it?" Micah rolls his eyes. Ugh, the sass, the audacity, but you only have yourself to fault for being into it - for being into him. 

"Now, you ain't gotta if you don't wanna. This is Micah, we're talkin' about, eh?" Sean butts in with a laugh. You notice how everybody else nods along with his comment, and you can't help but feel sorry for Micah. Having all these people cower away from him must make him feel undesirable, and if you're to stoop to their level, then you'd be just as bad.

But God, you want this, so much so that you're shuffling over to Micah, settling beside him. His eyes are wide, but he quickly relaxes them, flashing you a cheeky grin in an attempt to cover up how surprised he is that you're actually going through with this.

Micah's enough of a gentleman to remove his hat, resting it on his lap, and then tilts his head and waits patiently, allowing you to take the lead. You nervously lick your lips before going for it, pressing your lips to his, your eyes scrunched shut. You're certain that you look uncomfortable, despite not meaning to be, it's the nerves! 

Within seconds, you relax, untensing and moving your lips. To your surprise, Micah matches you, kissing you softly, his slightly chapped lips gliding over yours, his facial hair tickling your upper lip and cheeks. There's a burn in your stomach, and you're thankful that you're sat down, as your knees feel so weak that they definitely would have bucked beneath you. 

This is just meant to be a kiss, a peck on the lips, maybe a few seconds longer. But Micah's now deepening the kiss, moving a hand up to cup your jawline as he nibbles on your bottom lip. _Oh lord_. You bite him back, earning a deep and drawn out chuckle, his lips pressed right against yours as he laughs. "Calm down," Micah mutters, barely loud enough for you to hear, "this is just meant to be a kiss," he says, and pecks you on the lips before moving away. 

Micah returns to sitting back on his elbows as he places his hat back on, cockily brushing you off as if nothing happened, but you can tell from his rosy cheeks and blown pupils that he enjoyed that as much as you did. You let out a deep sigh as you shuffle back over to the others, not saying anything, unable to look at the variety of wide eyes and open mouths gawking at you. 

"Right, that was weird," Sean finally speaks up, attempting to sweep some _tension_ out of the air. 

"I think it's time we all went to bed," Mary-Beth suggests, and everybody agrees, rushing to their feet and dispersing, leaving you starstruck at the campfire with Micah barely a few feet behind you. 

There's silence for a few minutes, and you zone out, staring at the campfire until you hear a rustling behind you, followed by a hand gently pressed on your back, and a set of damp lips whispering huskily into your ear. 

"You come and find me if you ever wanna play that game again, just me and you though, alright?" Micah suggests, chuckling as you eagerly nod in agreement. 

He stands, wandering off from the campfire, heading out to the outskirts of camp - one of his favourite places to enjoy his own company in. 

The offer is there, and Micah definitely won't mind if you decide to take it up right now.


End file.
